Honey's life
by Agent BM
Summary: I don't own the oc's or anything, I have permission to use them. In my story the feud I mentioned 2 racers came with SR's upgrade. This is that second racers story. Join her first few weeks in the game as she struggles to make friends and be a great racer
1. Chapter 1

**Honey's life**

**i don't own wreck it ralph or the oc's, they belong to their respective owners. Ron belongs to smokescreen2814, and honey belongs to VickyT36**

Sugar rush's newest upgrade has brought in a couple new racers, Ron Cinnadon and Honey Potts. I remember the time when Ron got into a feud with Taffyta over whose restaurant was better, but that's another story. For this story we'll see Honey's life the first few weeks. A few weeks should be enough. Our story begins where Ron's did, in Vanellope's office at the castle

"So your theme is Honey?" Asked Vanellope

"Yeah" said Honey

"Is that even considered a sweet in any way?" Asked Vanellope

Honey nodded a little nervously. One thing about honey, she was really shy and was still getting used to her new surroundings

"Let me check the Internet" said Vanellope as she got on her computer to see if honey was a sweet

"Oh, yeah I see, I've had these things. Honey comb, honey buns, those graham crackers. Ok you're a racer. Here's your house address, I'll send you a care package a little later with some money and other stuff. Every racer has a business to earn money, you can make one yourself or work for someone, when you make up your mind ms Potts let me know" said Vanellope

"Yes Ms. Schweetz" said Honey

"Call me Vanellope" said Vanellope "Guards"

a couple of oreo guards walked in

"Take ms Potts to her home while I prepare a welcome package" said Vanellope

"Yes Ms president" said the guards

The Oreo guards led Honey to a prison truck outside

"Sorry we have to take you in a prison truck, but don't worry once your kart gets uploaded you'll drive around in style" said an oreo

Honey climbed in the back while the Oreos got in the front and drove off

'Relax honey, you're gonna be really happy here. You'll make some new friends, make some money and be a great racer, I hope' thought Honey

A few minutes have passed and honey didn't say a word. The truck stopped and the guards let her out

"Here's your house, have a nice stay" said a guard

Honey walked up to her beehive shaped house and went inside. Inside her things were being slowly uploaded to the game. The living room was the first to finish. She sat on a chair and grabbed a tv remote

"Just relax honey, you're gonna be really happy. Tomorrow I'm gonna go out and make some new friends. Shyness, you're not gonna get the best of me" said Honey

She turned on the tv and just flipped through the channels

"I'll be back, welcome to jurassic, gotta blast, nick nick nick nick, and now back to our ninja, you are watching the arcade welcome video channel, the channel for new games" said the tv as honey flipped through channels

Honey settled on the welcome channel

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what's in store here" said Honey

Honey covered herself with a black and whit blanket and watched the welcome video as her house continued downloading into the game. After about an hour her house had fully uploaded into the game and her kart was being uploaded. Honey was about to get ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw a package lying on the ground

"What's this?" Asked Honey

She took the package inside and saw that it was the care package Vanellope made for her. A note said 'I hope you enjoy' on the lid from Vanellope

Honey opened the box and everything inside was striped yellow and black like a bee. There was a helmet and a pair of goggles for her to race with. On the bottom was an iPhone with a black and yellow striped case. A note on it said 'First one's free, you want another it'll cost you so take care of it, from Vanellope'

Honey put the box in her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She took off her glasses and climbed into her soft bed

"Tomorrow is the beginning of my new life" said Honey "I really hope I don't blow it"


	2. First Race

(The next morning, roster race, 3 hours til opening)

Honey drove up in her honey pot kart towards the starting line with the other racers. The other racers said hi to her and she just shyly waved back to them. Vanellope climbed up her booth next to a wheel with every racers picture on it and the name of their custom track

"Good morning everyone, welcome to the roster race. I wish i could race with you today but i have a lot of 'President' work bill's making me do so i'm afraid all i can do is host the race this morning. Before you all enter the roster i'd like you all to meet our 2 newest racers, Ron Cinnadon and Honey Potts, welcome to sugar rush" said Vanellope

All the racers clapped for the 2 racers

"Thank you it's great to be here" said Honey

"Now here's how things work now, you enter your thumb print to the scanner now in front of my booth and you're put on the list, you'll race around a different racers track every roster race so it'll keep you on your toes, if you're one of the first 9 racers to cross the finish line then you'll be a part of the game today, sound easy?" asked Vanellope to the 2 new racers

"Yeah i can do that" said Ron

"Yeah i'm fine" said Honey

All the racers entered their names into the racing board and Vanellope spun the wheel. The wheel landed on Candlehead's picture

"Winner of random track selection, Candlehead. Race track: Birthday raceway" said the board

All the racers cheered

"Is Candlehead's track good?" asked Honey to Rancis

"Are you kidding? Candlehead's track teaches you to move fast and stay focused" said Rancis

"So you better be careful, Candlehead has some crazy stuff on Birthday Raceway" said Taffyta

The racers drove to Candleheads custom track, which was covered completely in birthday cakes, candles, and a few custom weapons Candlehead has made or found scattered throughout the game and now lied hidden in the track.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it" said Taffyta

Honey put on her goggles and started her engine

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

All the racers sped away from the starting line and through a dimly lit tunnel before entering the real racetrack. Honey was in 5th place, not bad for her first race but she knew she could do better. She drove her kart through a power up

"Candle Missile"

A Candle appeared on the back of her Kart and shot in the air towards the racer in front of her, Swizzle Malarkey. His Kart spun out of control and crashed into a chocolate cake

"Sorry but you had it coming" shouted Honey

"Oh fudge" said Swizzle angrily

Honey drove up towards one of the dangerous parts of the track. A couple old Hunter Killer Tanks from an old Sugar rush invasion rose out of a few birthday cakes and fired explosive sprinkles at the karts which caused them to slow down. Honey had to think fast to avoid being hit

"I can do this, I can do this" said Honey to herself

An HK tank aimed it's guns at her and fired. Honey swerved out of the way every time the machine fired and made it passed. Vanellope was watching the race from her booth by the track's starting line

"I can't believe it, this girl's made it this far in the race without being hit, i'm impressed. I like this girl" said Vanellope to Bill "Bill once the day's over, invite her over, i'd like to get to know this girl a little more"

Honey was in second place, she was gaining ahead towards Candlehead

"I will not lose to a newbie" said Taffyta angrily

Honey passed Candlehead and reached first place. She was almost to the finish line

"I can't believe it, i'm gonna make it" said Honey happily

Taffyta ran over a powerup

"Sprinkle gun"

A minigun popped up over Taffytas Kart and she fired everything she had at Honey's Kart. The sprinkles exploded on impact and Honey started to lose control. She swerved her Kart and crashed into a big box of Candles.

Honey could only watch as the other racers passed by her and crossed the finish line. The winners of the race were:

Taffyta Muttonfudge

Candlehead

Rancis Fluggerbutter

Sticky Wipplesnit

Herschel Nougatson

Adorabeezle Winterpop

Nougetsia Brumblestain

Swizzle Malarkey

Minty Zaki

Honey couldn't bear to see the other racers now. She turned her kart away and drove home


	3. Chapter 3

Honey drove back home after the race. She felt like a loser. She was so close to finishing until Taffyta shot her kart. She made some breakfast and sat at her table. She didn't feel like doing anything. She ate her breakfast until she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door to see racer Jubileena Bing Bing standing outside.

"Hi Honey, i'm Jubileena, i just wanted to welcome you to sugar rush" said Jubileena

"Thanks" said Honey shyly

"You didn't finish the race and i saw you drive away, you alright?" asked Jubi

"Yeah i'll be fine, wanna come in?" asked Honey

"I'd be glad to" said Jubi

The 2 sat at the dining room table and Honey continued to eat

"You did great out there, i've never seen someone go through Candleheads track so easy" said Jubi

"Oh you're just saying that" said Honey

"I'm serious, no one's ever dodged the tanks before. I think you're a great racer" said Jubi

"Really?" asked Honey

"Of course, you just need a little more practice is all" said Jubi

"Thanks, can i offer you something to eat or drink? I have some toast and waffles and some milk" said Honey

"Some toast would be nice" said Jubi

Honey got up and made Jubi some toast. She opened a jar and spread a special food on it and gave it to Jubi. Jubi ate the toast and smiled

"This is good what's this stuff on it?" asked Jubi

"I don't really have a name for it, but it's made of peanut butter, chocolate, and my favorite, honey" said Honey

"Have you ever considered selling this stuff, because this is really good" said Jubi

"Not really, i'm thinking of starting a business, according to my code my family's made honey for as long as i can remember, i want to continue that trend" said Honey

"Why not do both?" asked Jubi

"I can do that?" asked Honey

"Yeah lot's of people have side businesses, and maybe you could make a fortune with this stuff" said Jubi

"You know that's not a bad idea, thanks Jubi" said Honey

"Of course you'll need to get permission from Vanellope and patent this food of yours, but she's nice and will be happy to help you" said Jubi

"I think i'll go pay her a visit" said Honey as she finished up her breakfast and got her things

"It's been great meeting you jubileena" said Honey "Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Yeah that'd be great" said Jubi

(Vanellope's castle)

"We're losing power, we're losing power"

Vanellope was taking a bubble bath to get clean after Gloyd got her dirty with a prank back at the track. She was playing with 2 spaceships and splashing them in the water

"Another hit, shields are down, reroute all the power to the main weapons" said Vanellope

Someone knocked on her door. Vanellope dried her hair and put on her bathrobe

"I'm coming I'm coming" said Vanellope as she tied her robe

She opened the door and saw Honey

"I'm sorry is this a bad time?" asked Honey

"Actually it kinda is but what do you want?" asked Vanellope

Honey dipped a graham cracker into a jar of her special food

"Here try this" said Honey

"Look i'm kind of in the middle of-

Honey stuck the cracker into Vanellope's mouth. She ate the food and her mouth loved it

"This is amazing what is it?" asked Vanellope

"It's a recipe i know, i'd like to get permission to sell this in the stores in town if possible" said Honey

Vanellope snatched the jar and went to her nightstand. She pulled out a gold coin and gave it to Honey

"I'm buying this" said Vanellope "So you want to sell this stuff huh?"

"Yep, and i decided to start my own business, i want to raise bees and make honey"

"Honey farm? Well ok, I'll give you some land and bees and get you set up. Why don't you just go to my media room and relax until i'm done, have the guards show you where it is, i have some important matters to attend to" said Vanellope

"I thought you had presidential stuff to do" said Honey

"I do i do it's just i don't like doing paperwork dirty, i'm not an animal, at least not anymore" said Vanellope

"What does that mean?" asked Honey

"I lived in a mountain for 15 years with no friends, i wasn't liked, i don't like to talk about it. Ask someone else for that stuff, now if you excuse"

Vanellope shut the bathroom door and went back to her bath

"Well this day's been interesting" said Honey


	4. Chapter 4

Honey's life was starting to improve, she was getting her own business, she got a product of hers to sell in the stores in the game, and she made a friend or 2. While her honey farm and custom track was being built she went out to meet some of the racers and see their custom tracks. Right now she was at Candleheads track. Candlehead had a remote control and was driving one of her HK's

"Behold one of my reprogrammed hunter killer tanks" said Candlehead

"Ok, Where in the arcade did you get this thing?" asked Honey

"Since 2012 a lot of things have tried to invade this game and take over, this thing came from the game Terminator salvation. When the terminators left they left a lot of their stuff behind, this was one of them, i found a few of them, did a few things, and well here they are in my track" said Candlehead

Honey climbed up the tank and found a door

"What's in here?" asked Honey

"I'll show you" said Candlehead

Candlehead unlocked the door and inside were terminators hanging with their weapons on the ground

"These are terminators" said Candlehead

"They're kinda creepy" said Honey

"Just the one's with the rubber skin masks but don't worry they don't work, i just keep them in here for show you know" said Candlehead "Come out and i'll show you some of the tanks weapons"

The 2 got back on the ground and Candlehead turned on her remote

"You've seen the sprinkle bullets, now let me show you the other weapons, i have candle missiles, it has it's original plasma ammo, it also has ice cream cannons and sticky syrup, if it can fit in the guns it'll fire" said Candlehead

"Whats the striped button do?" asked Honey talking about the yellow and black striped button on the top corner of the remote

"I'll show you" said Candlehead

Candlehead pushed the button and the tanks eye turned red

"It sets it back to the original programming" said Candlehead

"What's that?" asked Honey a little nervous now

"To terminate humans, oh i think i just made a really bad mistake" said Candlehead

the tank aimed it's guns at them

"Run" whispered Candlehead

The 2 ran out of the way as the tank fired ice cream at them. The tank switched back to its plasma ammo and scanned for them

"Get in my kart" shouted Honey

The 2 got in Honey's kart and honey attempted to start the engine

"Come on please work please work" said Honey

The engine started and Honey slammed her foot on the gas pedal. The 2 drove through Candleheads track with the tank chasing them as fast as it could

"Come on can't this thing go faster?" asked Candlehead

"I'm going as fast as i can" said Honey

The tank launched 6 missiles at the kart. The kart drove through a tunnel and was able to dodge the missiles

"Why would you have an original programming button on that remote?" asked Honey

"I'm not the smartest racer in the group" said Candlehead

"Can't you stop it?" asked Honey

"I can't now that it's on it's original programming, wait i have an idea turn left towards the cliff" said Candlehead as the kart exited the tunnel

The tank smashed through the tunnel firing plasma bolts at the kart but narrowly missed. Honey drove towards a cliff and slammed the brake before the kart could reach the edge. Honey looked down the cliff and saw it was a long way to the bottom

"When i say jump we're gonna jump out of the kart before the tank runs over the kart and off the cliff" said Candlehead

"That thing's gonna crush my kart?" asked Honey

"I'll fix it ok now jump now it's coming" said Candlehead

The tank fired it's guns at the 2 but missed. The 2 ran off to the side as the tank crushed Honey's kart. The tank tried to turn around but it was too heavy and it fell down the cliff and exploded at the bottom

"Honey come over here, you'll thank me for it later" said Candlehead

Honey ran over to candlehead as the tanks upper body flew up in the air and crashed in Honey's old spot. Honey ran over to her crushed kart. Oil leaked out of the kart, the seats and everything in the kart was smashed and flattened. Parts of the wheels and engine were burning, there was nothing good to say about the kart. Honey got on her knees and began to cry. Candlehead walked up to her and patted her back

"I'm so sorry this happened honey, but don't worry i can fix it" said Candlehead

Honey grabbed Candleheads Candle and threw it off the cliff

"My candle" said Candlehead shocked

"How are you gonna fix my kart?" asked Honey

"I know a guy, i'll give him a call and i'll deliver the kart to your home tonight, here's 50 bucks worth of gold coins, go get a bite to eat and i'll fix your kart up" said Candlehead

(1 dinner later)

Honey was walking home when she saw her Kart parked in front of her house as good as new. A note on the seat said 'Told you i'd fix it, by the way you owe me $20 dollars, love Candlehead'

"Oh Candlehead" said Honey


	5. Chapter 5

Vanellope was wearing a beekeeper suit and leading a forklift with a beekeeper hive towards a building, this building was where the bees would live and make their honey. Vanellope led 3 more forklifts with hives to the building. Each hive had it's own name name, Alpha, Omega, Discovery, and Wonder. A truck drove up to the building with flowers for the bees

"Ok honey just sign here and you should be set" said Vanellope giving Honey a tablet

Honey took Vanellope's tablet and signed her name

"You sure you want to run a honey farm, i mean i know you make delicious foods but-

"Vanellope relax, i can handle this, i've learned from my parents, i know what to do" said Honey

"Ok if you say so" said Vanellope

Vanellope got in her kart and drove away with the truck and forklifts

"I can do this" said Honey

Honey got into a beekeeper suit and grabbed a kart with flowers and a bee smoker machine. She went inside and went towards the alpha hive

"Hello bees, hope you're ready to get to work" said Honey as she placed a few flowers on the ground

The alpha bees flew all over her and tried to sting her but she was protected by her suit. She grabbed the smoker and sprayed them

"I see you're all a wild bunch, you'll get used to me being here" said Honey as she smoked the bees

Honey went to the Omega hive and the bees were a little easier to work with as she set the flowers around the hive

"Ok little bees, do your thing" said Honey

The Omega bees started going for the flowers. Honey did the same routine for the Wonder and Discovery hives and the bees either cooperated or tried to sting her to death. Honey placed the remaining flowers over the building for the bees to use

Honey left the bees to their work and went outside of what she called the Hive. Outside Jubileena was hanging out by her kart and went up to greet her

"Hey honey, how's the new business?" asked Jubi

"It's ok for now, just letting the bees get to work on making honey, once that's done i'll collect the honey to sell at the store" said Honey as she took her suit off

"That's good, hey Ron opened up a pizza restaurant a couple days ago and i wondered if you'd like to grab some lunch, i'm buying" said Jubileena

"Yeah i'll go, working with bees works up an appetite" said Honey

(Rons Pizza and wings)

The 2 sat at a table eating a pepperoni pizza and just talking

"So you enjoying the game so far?" asked Jubi

"Yeah it's ok, i've met some of the racers, i met you, learned Candlehead has crazy things" said Honey

"Yeah but she's a nice girl once you get to know her" said Jubi

"So what's the idea behind those tanks she has? Where'd they come from?" asked Honey

"A really bad game, that's all i have to say" said Jubi

Ron walked up to them with a bill and 2 dessert menus

"Can i interest you ladies in the dessert menu?" asked Ron

"I'll try something" said Honey

Ron gave her a menu and she looked at all the dessert pizzas he sold, airheads pizza, gushers pizza, cinnamon bun pizza, chocolate pizza, sour candy pizza, gummy pizza

"These all look so good i don't know which one to try" said Honey

"Since i like you Honey i'll give you one slice of everything" said Ron

"Really? Thanks" said Honey

"No problem, anything for a driver like you, with a little more practice i'm sure you can master Candleheads track scratch free" said Ron

Ron went to the kitchen and 5 minutes later he came out with a pizza with different slices of each pizza on it

"Here you go, tell me what you think of each slice, if this does good maybe i'll add this to the menu, jubi i cut 2 of each slice so you can eat too" said Ron

"Ok i'll try a slice" said Jubi

Honey grabbed a slice of sour candy pizza and it was super sour, but once she got past the taste it was really good. The gummy pizza was filled with gummy worms and gummy bears, that was her favorite so far.

"This is good so far Ron" said Honey

"Try the gushers pizza, it has a surprising side effect people love" said Ron

"What's that?" asked Honey

"Just try it you'll like it, everyone loves gushers" said Ron

Honey grabbed the pizza slice and took a bite. The gushers turned her head into an orange

"Why does my head feel heavy?" asked Honey

"Cause it's a fruit, they do that, antidote gusher's the black one, eat that and your head will turn back to normal" said Ron

Honey ate the black gusher and her head turned back to normal. She grabbed a slice of airheads pizza and took a bite. Her head turned into a balloon and her body blasted off towards the ceiling, but a robot arm grabbed her and made sure she didn't blast off through the ceiling. When the effect wore off the arm lowered her back in her seat.

"That was strange" said Honey

"All candy has something weird about it, you get used to it" said Jubi

Honey grabbed a slice of the chocolate pizza and took a bite. All she knew was it was super chocolatey, a little too much chocolate. She grabbed the last slice, the cinnamon bun pizza. After taking a bite honey stuffed the pizza in her mouth

"So what do you think of the everything pizza?" asked Ron

"It was good, i'm sure it would sell. But out of all the pizza here i like the cinnamon one the best" said Honey

"Thanks for the feedback, i think i'll add this to the menu" said Ron

"Can i get a cinnamon pizza to go?" asked Honey

"Of course, just wait here and i'll make you a fresh one" said Ron

After paying the bill and a few minutes of talking Honey's pizza was ready

"Well thanks for lunch Jubi" said Honey

"Your welcome" said Jubi

Honey walked out of the restaurant with her pizza in hand and walked to her kart. She fumbled in her pocket for her keys until she saw Taffyta walk up to her

"Hey Honey, how're you doing?" asked Taffyta

"Fine, just about to go home" said Honey

"What ya got there, a pizza?" asked Taffyta

"Yeah it's one of Ron's cinnamon pizzas, i ordered one to go for a snack later" said Honey

"How would you like a nice burger and fries to go with that, i'll cut the price in half" said Taffyta

"Thanks but i'm full, and i don't want any of your burgers right now. Plus i've heard you're pretty mean to people and-

Taffyta grabbed Honey's pizza and stomped all over it

"My pizza, why'd you do-

"Listen Honey, no one calls me a mean person. And you shouldn't be eating that pizza, you should be eating a nice ice cream or milkshake from my place, NOT RON'S!" Shouted Taffyta angrily

"Taffyta you're scaring me" said Honey nervously as she backed up towards the restaurant door

"Oh am i scaring you? Well get over it. If anyone owns a good restaurant it's me" said Taffyta angrily

Ron stepped out of the restaurant

"Whoa whoa whoa what's going on out here? Taffyta are you harassing my customers?" asked Ron

"Ron your business is stealing my business" said Taffyta

"Uh oh, don't care, perhaps people want something different for a change" said Ron

"Ron Taffyta ruined my Pizza can i get another one?" asked Honey

"Of course, come inside and take a seat and i'll whip you up another, on the house" said Ron

Honey went inside and sat at the counter while Taffyta and Ron finished up their argument outside. Ron stepped back inside and went behind the counter

"What's up with her?" asked Honey

"It's nothing that concerns you don't worry" said Ron before going into the kitchen


	6. Chapter 6

**This is for VickyT36, hope you enjoy, you're the reason i'm writing this story. Lucky for you you're my friend and i like making my friends happy.**

Over the past week Honey worked at her honey farm making honey and other products for customers to buy. She was very kind to her bees to, always treating them with love, care, and attention. While the Alpha hive continued to treat her as hostile, the other hives have learned to live with her, mostly the Omega hive. They liked how honey showed them care, love, and didn't over smoke them. They decided to be nice to her, but first they had to get out of their enclosure, but they couldn't just go out the front door. It took 3 days of some digging, something they'd never thought they'd have to do, to get out 1 one 1.

The bees flew through the night sky of sugar rush towards Honey's bee hive house. They looked through the bedroom window to see Honey sleeping soundly in bed. They flew in through the chimney and started making breakfast for her to be nice. They made pancakes and a bowl of Honey comb cereal. They covered the pancakes with Honey as the morning sun rose outside. The bees flew up with a tray of the food under their backs and into Honey's bedroom. The bees wanted Honey to understand them so they made something that once injected in her she would understand them as if they were humans

3 bees covered their stingers with a pink substance and stung honey in the arm

"Ow" said Honey as she woke up

All she could hear was buzzing. She put on her glasses and saw the swarm of bees in her room. At first she was scared and she hid under her blanket. The bees dropped the tray of food on her bed. She peeked out of her blanket

"Is that for me?" asked Honey

"Yes" said the bees

"Thanks, hey wait a minute, you guys can talk?" asked Honey

"Not exactly" said a bee

"We stung you with this pink substance and now you can understand us" said another bee

"Who are you guys?" asked Honey

"We're the omega hive" said the bees all at once

"The omega hive? Hey i know you guys, you guys are my bees at the honey farm. What're you doing here?" asked Honey

"Well we wanted to do something nice for you, you take good care of us"

"You're always gentle with our hive"

"And we wanted to get away from the alpha hive"

"Alphas are treating you bad?" asked Honey

"Yeah, always teasing us on being too soft"

"Saying they're better than us"

"Trying to hurt us"

"Oh, i'm so sorry. I'll move you guys away from them if you want" said Honey

"That'd be great"

"You know we can do more than just make honey"

"We heard you're a racer"

"Yeah that's true" said Honey

"Maybe we could help you with that, we could be your kart's secret weapon"

"We can also help you around home or work"

"Well i'd like that thank you" said Honey

"Your welcome"

"Would you like to meet the other racers?" asked Honey

"We'd love to" said the bees

"Why don't you all give me some space to eat, make yourselves comfortable, just let me eat, get dressed, and i'll let you meet the racers, don't get too close or sting them ok?" asked Honey

"We promise" said the bees

"Good" said Honey

The bees gathered honey's clothes and placed them by her bed

"We'll be downstairs" said a bee

All the bees flew out of the room and shut the door


	7. Chapter 7

Honey was driving towards the race track with her bees flying behind her until she suddenly stopped

"You alright?" asked a bee

"I can't do this, as much as i'd like to show you guys to everyone you're still bees, they'll freak out" said Honey

"Wait i got an idea" said a bee

the bees opened up a hatch in Honey's kart and flew in

"What're you guys-

"We're gonna hide in here you know, secret weapon for your race, you can open this hatch right?"

"Yeah" said Honey

Then when you need us, just open the hatch" said the bees

"Ok if you say so" said Honey

Honey drove up to the starting line with the other racers

"Well look who decided to show up" said Taffyta

"Sorry, i'm not feeling like myself today" said Honey as she signed up for the roster race

"Ok is everyone signed up, ok time to see where we're racing today" said Vanellope

She spun a wheel and the marker landed on Candlehead's picture

"Birthday raceway" said Vanellope

"Oh not again" said Honey

"What's the matter newbie? Afraid you're gonna lose to me again?" asked Taffyta

"Taffyta shut up, it's not her fault she crashed and lost a few days ago" said Vanellope

Honey shyly got back into her kart

"Transporting in 3, 2, 1"

All the racers and their karts teleported to Candleheads birthday themed track which had been fixed up after the incident with the tank a few days ago. Marshmallows with cameras filmed the racers as the fans cheered for their racers

"Good luck, you're gonna need it" said Taffyta

Honey put on her goggles and started her engine

"3, 2, 1, GO RACERS GO!" shouted a marshmallow

All the racers sped away from the starting line and onto the track. The first obstacle was a field full of birthday balloons that were filled with syrup that would slow karts down when popped. Rancis and Minty got caught in a mess of balloons, leaving their karts slow and sticky on the ground

"You need us yet?" asked Honey's bees

"Not yet, i'll open the hatch when i need you" said Honey

Honey rammed into a big red balloon that got her all sticky, but she kept going, eventually shaking the syrup off her tires. The racers entered a big canyon filled with huge cakes

"Hey Honey, try and dodge these things again" said Taffyta

The HK tanks rose out of the cakes and aimed their guns at the oncoming karts. The tanks fired exploding sprinkes and some fired ice cream. Jubileena's kart was hit with a huge scoop of Vanilla ice cream

"ALA MODE" shouted the announcer of the race

Vanellope swerved her kart as she desperately tried to avoid Candle missiles, but eventually her kart was shot and she crashed into a pool of fudge

"Now that's gonna leave a mark" said a marshmallow

Honey maneuvered her kart through the canyon, trying to avoid the stream of sprinkles firing at her

"Everything all right up there?" asked her bees

"Yes everything's under control" said Honey

Her kart got hit with multiple sprinkles causing her to slow down

"Come on don't quit on me now kart" said Honey

Her kart sped away from the canyon and through a huge tunnel filled with candle stalagmites and icing dripping from the ceiling. She was nearing taffyta

"Oh no you don't" said Taffyta

Taffyta slowed down until she was next to Honey's kart. She banged her kart against hers

"What're you doing?" asked Honey

"No way i'm gonna lose to the shyest girl in the game" said Taffyta

Taffyta banged her kart and knocked Honey off the road before speeding away

"Hasta la vista loser" shouted Taffyta

Honey could hear the other racers coming. She got her kart back on the road and drove up towards Taffyta's kart, avoiding sprinkle spikes that dropped out the back of her kart to slow her down

"I think now's the time" said Honey

She pushed a button on her dashboard and the hatch on the back of her kart opened. Her bees flew out of the kart and flew towards Taffyta's Pink Lightning kart

"What the fudge is that?" asked Taffyta scared

"What have we here, it seems racer honey Potts has unleashed a new weapon against Taffyta Muttonfudge" shouted the announcer

The bees swarmed around taffyta's kart, stinging away her tires and causing her to swerve in different directions

"Get away from me you stupid bugs" shouted Taffyta

Taffyta lost control of her kart and drove through a cheesecake. The bees flew back into Honey's kart

"Good job bees, now lets finish this race" said Honey

Honey sped her kart as fast as it could go and past the finish line

"And the winner is HONEY POTTS!" shouted the announcer

A trophy full of gold coins landed on Honey's kart. She happily grabbed it

"I did it, i won" said Honey happily

The other racers were not far behind

"You guys stay in there, i'll whistle for you when it's time to come out" said Honey


	8. Chapter 8

The other racers pulled up towards the finish line

"Hi guys" said Honey

"Hey Honey, that was a neat trick you pulled on taffyta back there" said Vanellope

"What was that you shot at her?" asked Candlehead

Honey whistled and her bees flew out of her kart

"BEES!" shouted Gloyd

all the racers ran behind a giant cupcake

"Wait please, it's ok" said Honey

The racers peeked out

"They're friendly" said Honey

The racers walked back up to Honey

"Meet my omega bees, they live at my honey farm, say hello guys" said Honey

The bees waved at the racers

"They won't sting us right?" asked Vanellope

"Not unless you try to hurt me or anything" said Honey

The racers allowed the bees to land and nuzzle against them

"They are kinda cute" said Rancis

"Hehehe, they tickle" said Candlehead

Taffyta stumbled towards the finish line covered in Taffy

"YOU! YOU CAUSED MY KART TO CRASH INTO A TAFFY SWAMP! I'M GONNA-

The bees formed a wall around Honey and glared angrily at Taffyta. Taffyta nervously backed away

"Nice bees, nice good little bees" said Taffyta scared

"Sorry about that Taffyta, but after what you did to me and how you tormented me, i just sorta released them on you" said Honey

"Sorry, i can't help it, it's in my programming to be mean" said Taffyta "I'm just not used to losing"

Honey grabbed a jar from her kart and a plastic spoon

"Try some of this, it's very comforting" said Honey as she got a spoonful of her special spread

"Now why would i want to eat-

Honey forced the spoon in her mouth

"Say, this isn't that bad what is it?" asked Taffyta

"It's my special spread, it's something i make and sell" said Honey

"This is amazing" said Taffyta

"Hey give me some of that" said Candlehead

"Me too" said Adorabeezle

"Relax everyone, there's plenty for everyone back at my farm" said Honey

"Then what're we standing her for? Let's get some of this spread" said Gloyd

'And that concludes our story, Honey won her race, made some friends, and is now welcome around all the racers. Well that's all for now, see ya real soon'

**The End**

**Finally this story's done, Vicky i hope you like this, you're the reason i actually continued to make this, please review everyone**


End file.
